Fang (character)
Fang is one of the "bird kids" and a member of the Flock. Although his real age and the rest of the flock's is unknown, he, Iggy, and Max consider themselves to be fourteen or older. He is described as "a dark shadow come to life" and can become invisible or otherwise turn the color of his surroundings if standing still long enough. If he moves, he will become visible again. He has olive skin, black eyes and black hair. Max frequently refers to him as her "right-wing man", and comments at certain points that she trusts Fang the most out of all the Flock members. Fang is described as being slightly stronger than the rest of the Flock, though in battle he frequently takes near-fatal wounds. He is assumed to have raven DNA due to his wing color ("pitch black but purple in the light") and size (ravens have enormous wings in comparison to their bodies). He has a crush on Maximum. Character History Fang's mother was thought to have been a teenager who had put him up for adoption and a drug addict, according to Fang. Although it is not proven, it was also believed that Fang's mother thought he was adopted and she is therefore not a target of the School. Other sources say that she is told that Fang died, so that she might have actually wished to keep him. In Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports Fang is infuriated when Max rescues Ari Batchelder, the Eraser son of Jeb Batchelder, from the School after learning of Ari's expiration date, which had appeared on the back of Ari's neck. Fang refused to get along with or even travel with Ari, so he left the flock, along with Iggy and the Gasman, while Max, Nudge, Angel, Total and Ari tried to stop Itex. Romance Fang has an agressive spot for Max, which can be deduced from an early chapter (in his point of view) after Max flew off after their second kiss, and a comment Angel made to Max in the third book, " ...Fang still loves you...". She later again tells Max that Fang loves her in a segment of the fifth book. In The Final Warning, ''Fang kisses Max again, but she clears her head, denies it again, and flies away. However, there is a moment when Max enjoyed kissing Fang. He once kissed Lissa, a girl in their temporary school. Max refers to her angrily as "The Red-Haired Wonder" and thinks that a young doctor, Dr. Brigid Dwyer, is quite pretty. When Max confronts Fang about Lissa he replies with "you're girly enough, as I recall" refering to the incident between Max and himself in The Angel Experiment. According to Angel he's only really been in love with Max. In ''MAX, the fifth book, Fang tells Max that he "chooses her", and they end up kissing. He later turns down dinner with Brigid to have a date with Max. Throughout the sixth book, FANG, he and Max are often flying off to share romantic moments without the rest of the Flock. This infuriates the Flock, and eventually they ask the two to leave, as Angel wishes to be leader. This is short-lived, though, as Max soon returns to the Flock to get them out of danger. In the last few chapters of FANG he decides that the Flock is right in saying that it's not good for the Flock for the two to stay together, so he leaves without warning, leaving Max only his laptop files and a letter saying he will meet her in 20 years. This upsets Max and leaves her heartbroken. In ANGEL, Fang, trying to find members for his new Flock, recruits Max II, Max's clone made by the School who is nicknamed Maya. Fang finds Maya is much easier to hang out with and also more emotionally vulnerable. Fang quickly starts to develop feelings for Maya, and start to kiss her but is then interrupted by the rest of the gang surprising the two with a Cheez-Wiz fight. Fang calls Max and tells her to come to where they are staying because they are both working on defeating the Doomsday Group. The two leaders get into an argument about Maya and Dylan. Max thinks Maya is her replacement, leading to an argument with Max saying that Maya is her clone and Maya telling Max that she is not like Max, that she isn't just a clone. Much to Max's dismay, Fang sides with Maya saying that she is unique. In "Nevermore" Fang eventually comes back to the flock, and begins a relationship again with Max. Abilities Fang's first "self-mutation" is discovered when he fades into near-invisibility while the Flock is camped in a state park. The rest of the Flock is unable to find him until he moves, instantly revealing himself. Fang says that he was never gone, and thus his new skill is discovered. This skill complements Fang and his personality perfectly; he is known amongst the Flock for sitting quietly for such extended periods of time, such that they sometimes forget he is there. In MAX, a spy records that he can fly to speeds of 250 mph. He believes he gained this ability from the blood Max gave him in School's Out Forever. Fang (like Max) also developed gills in Book 5. It is revealed in Nevermore that Fang's DNA holds the key to immortality and as a result he is more likely to survive an incident as opposed to the other Flock members. He is one of the more secluded characters. Live Action Visit the FANG IS AWESOME page. Also be sure to visit the pages: Fang's blog and "Fangstuff" Folder. Trivia *In School's Out Forever it is revealed that Fang's fears are being caged and not being able to help the Flock. He also hates, and will do anything to get rid of, needles. *Fang has also gone by the alias of "Nick," and to an extent, "Fnick" (which was a nickname given to him by Iggy, mocking Max's tendency to accidentally almost give away Fang's real name during the time he was known as Nick). *''MAX,'' book 5, is where Fang and Max's relationship takes off. Early on in the book, Fang tells Max that he chooses her, and they end up making out for an extended period of time. When Max is about to rescue Angel, Fang is the only one who really understands how much she needs to do it, and then is surprised but willing when Max passionately kisses him. Fang often holds Max's hand during the book, and she almost always comments on his hands. He is constantly telling her that he has her back, and Max says that he made her feel better with 9 words. *On his blog (max-dan-wiz.com) on March 17, he calls Max awesome, and hints that their relationship is "incredible." He devotes almost the entire entry to her and their relationship, and alludes to the fact that he has been waiting years for this. (blog post ) *Because his horoscope (star sign) is Scorpio, Fang's birthday must be between October 23 - November 22. *Fang is said to have a thing for redheads as shown throughout the series. null null null null null null null